This research project consists of the Walter Reed Army Medical Center (WRAMC) contribution to all active Cancer and Leukemia Group B (GALGB) protocols for the study of experimental and standard drugs, singly and in combinations, with/without radiation therapy and immunotherapy, in patients with various neoplastic diseases. All eligible patients (adult and pediatric) with leukemias, lymphomas and other malignancies will be entered on active GALGB protocols. Follow-up, survival data, or any other information requested by the GALGB Operations Office concerning patients who are or were at one time on GALGB protocols will be provided.